


When the Prince wakes

by EducationalBMC



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Brothers, Fae Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Patton is asleep, and has been for a long time. Will he finally wake when three boys finds his castle and keeps him company?Also, High school AU because Virgil, Thomas, Logan and Roman goes to school.Virgil and Thomas is twins.





	When the Prince wakes

Everyone knew better than to mess with the Sander brothers. Thomas and Virgil. The two were twins, although few could understand it. Sure, they looked alike, but they were different still. Thomas was like a goofy puppy, while Virgil was a stone cold punk. Yet they always hung out together.

Virgil had a hard time finding friends, of course he did. He was fae, a magical creature that was mischievous and cruel. His whole life was surrounded by uncontrollable magic and fairy tales. Thomas had loads of friends, and some sat with the two during lunch, others stayed away from Virgil. Thomas was popular, Virgil wasn’t.   
“So I was walking up to the castle doors, right? And all of a sudden I saw the most wonde…” Virgil stopped telling the table about his dream as a blonde guy with freckles walked into the cafeteria. He felt himself practically drool over this new kid, and the others noticed.  
“Hi Logan!” Thomas called and Virgil just stared as the guy turned his head and blinked a couple times, Virgil felt like he just had died. Yeah, this man had to be an angel. An angel in a tie? And a polo shirt?  
“Thomas, pleasant to see you again. Is it alright if I sit down with you?” he asked, Virgil had never moved so quickly to let someone sit down beside him, no one ever wanted to sit down beside him, except maybe Roman or Thomas.  
“Of course! Guys this is Logan, he’s in my advanced calculus class” Thomas explained, Virgil put out his hand and shook Logan’s as he sat down beside him.  
“V-vi-Virgil” he cursed himself for the stutter, he never stuttered anymore!   
“Pleasure. As Thomas mentioned I am Logan S…”  
“No! Don’t tell me your full name” Virgil put out his hand as if blocking himself off.  
“Alright?” Logan nodded his head while furrowing his eyebrows, and Virgil wondered if he knew how absolutely gorgeous he was when confused.  
“Anyway…” Thomas smiled “You’re new?”  
“Yes, my father just got a job as principal on the college nearby” Logan explained, starting to pick out the food from his bag, all of it stuffed into different boxes.  
“Cool!” Joan called from Thomas side, and Virgil glared at them before getting confused as to why he was so irritated at them. “Anyway, nice to meet you Logan. I have to go find my partner Talyn. I’m Joan by the way” Joan called before taking their bag and moving away from the table.  
“Odd” Logan commented as they left, and Virgil smiled.  
“Talyn is also kind of new, they can’t find their way around yet” Thomas explained calmly, “Joan is helping them out”  
“Oh, maybe I should follow them and see if I can hang on to the tour?” Logan questioned, and Thomas smiled innocently.  
“Or Virgil here could give you the tour” Virgil glared at his brother. “I have theater, and Roman is already telling me I’m late” he then called. Virgil felt himself blush just at the mention of his long time crush, then he remembered Logan and blushed some more.  
“That would be statsifictionary on my part” Logan said and Virgil bit his lip, before releasing it again. Who uses words as statsifictionary? God he is cute.  
“Sure. Tell Ro I said hi” Virgil spoke up, Thomas grinned before standing up again  
“Will do Virge!” he called before he ran off to the auditorium in which the theater kids were now practicing for the upcoming musical.

Thomas stepped into the auditorium not more than five minutes later, and saw Roman in full costume already. He rolled his eyes as the boy turned fully to him and shone up quickly, before pouting.  
“You said Virgil would come see today” he complained, and Thomas chuckled at him.  
“Virgil is showing the new kid, Logan Smart, around” he explained as he put his bag down onto a chair, the rest of the kids in the play were running around to get ready for the rehearsal.  
“You’re letting him run around with a new kid? But I thought you wanted me to be your brother in law!” Roman exclaimed, dramatically putting the back of his hand on his forehead.  
“Roman, you’ve made no move in five years, and you should have been there when Logan walked into the room!” Thomas explained, casually starting to change into his costume.  
“Don’t tell me about his reaction to someone else!” Roman complained “He’s supposed to be blushing over me!”  
“He literally blushed as I mentioned your name”  
“Adorable” Roman smiled before sitting down, putting his head in his hands. “Tell me more”  
“About what?”  
“My dumbass love interest in this play that is my life!”  
“Oh, yeah he is totally gonna start dating Logan”  
“Thoooomaaaaas”

Logan and Virgil sat down outside after their tour, and the lesson that had followed. Virgil was waiting for Thomas and Roman, who always got a drive home from Thomas, and Logan was simply waiting with him.  
“So who is Roman?” asked Logan, and Virgil shrugged.  
“The most dramatic dumbass you’ll ever meet. He’s got the voice of an angel, and the looks of a greek god. You’ll know when you see him” promised Virgil.  
“Sounds… interesting, I suppose”  
“Yeah, he’s cool” Virgil shrugged picking at the grass “So, you wanna go to the musical with me?”  
“I am not sure, I personally am not much for musicals, they usually feels like they are just filled wi…” Logan stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening as his gaze fixated somewhere behind Virgil “Yes, I think that would be nice actually” he then said, Virgil smirked, not even having to turn around to know that Roman and Thomas had walked out of the building. He totally understood the reaction, quite the same one he had earlier.  
“He’s hot, right?” Virgil mused, winking to Logan before standing up.

It took just about three weeks before Virgil started dating Logan, and another week before the musical started. The fact that both boys pinned over Roman was well known by both, but Roman was oblivious.  
“We just mention that we are polyam” Virgil commented one day, and Logan sighed as Roman walked past them.  
“Maybe” he agreed, before going into a rant about a dream he had, Virgil listened before he suddenly froze  
“and in there was the most beautiful sleeping…”  
“Prince with brown hair and blue clothes” Virgil finished  
“Yes, how did you know?”  
“I’ve had the dream like a billion times”  
“Seriously? The prince with some aura around him, calming, happy, love” Logan claimed, and Virgil nodded vigorously.   
“Exactly!” 

This castle could be found deep into the pixie forest, and mostly it was empty. The door had disappeared long ago, yet no one seemed to ever walk inside.

That didn’t mean that the sleeping prince, Patton, couldn’t see them. Well, not really see, but feel their presence. He wished they would speak to him, help him, keep him company or just do anything that wasn’t just walking around. He had no idea who they were, of course he didn’t. 

Even in his sleeping form he knew time, he knew it had been 153 years since he fell asleep, and about 103 since his last visit. He knew time. What he didn’t understand was how someone could enter and leave his castle quite so quickly, it was as if they wavered around like shadows. Patton wasn’t a big fan of shadows, which clearly was understandable for anyone who knew why he was asleep in the first place. But if it had been 153 years no one would know. Perhaps one or two immortals, but the idea of people knowing also made him sick to the very core of his being.

For almost six months he laid there, just noticing these shadows, that got more and more comforting for each night. Six months was a long time though, and he was still frightened. He hated sleeping, he even made a pact not to sleep again when he did wake up. If he ever woke up.

Then these months ended by him hearing actual steps, hurried, quick, excited. Pattons heart was beating violently. Someone was in his castle. Someone had found him. He had company.  
“Through here!” the voice was loud but he could determine that they were coming towards him. Someone was coming.  
“Are you sure Ro?” asked a much quieter voice, Patton felt himself relax, and he didn’t even know that he wasn’t relaxed before. How are you not while sleeping?  
“Yes, Roman should be correct” came a third voice, and if Patton could’ve moved he would have smiled. It sounded a lot like his old friend, Alexander Smart, the old professor in town that actually wasn’t afraid of him. Humans are always so afraid, even if Patton only ever hurt someone once in his whole life.

They gasped as they found him, and suddenly he felt the warmth radiating off of them, it was like the sun itself had entered the room. He heard their beating hearts, and he knew that this was the real form of those shadows that always visited him. 

He didn’t count, he didn’t have to, he knew they were there for exactly 2 hours, 57 minutes and 14 seconds. He heard it as they whispered their promised of returning soon, and he felt the tingling under his skin, the warmth disappeared when they left, but he could still feel their echoes through the walls.

Every seven days they came and visited, and stayed for longer and longer times. He could eventually hear them bringing things to him, and he could feel them placing something soft beside him. He could still feel the crown on his head, the silver one with blue juvels. He never knew what the stones meant, that was always Leonas specialty, he knew flowers and she knew rocks. They were quite the team.  
“Thomas is starting to question where I’m going all the time” the quiet voice, Virgil, Patton had learned, said. Thomas would be his twin brother, so no doubt would he be quite a sight himself, if Patton was correct.

The fact became after a while that Patton had no idea if he wanted to see them, if he wanted to wake up. He had come up with quite spectacular visions of how they would look, and didn’t know if he wanted them to look any different than that. He knew, however, that these men had to be the most beautiful, pretty, handsome and adorable people alive.

Three months, fifteen days, four hours and 34 seconds after they had first visited him Patton started feeling himself wake. A hand was placed upon his, another one was placed upon the other and a third was resting on his cheek. The one on his face was colder than the rest, but not by a lot. It was like a warm winter day, and Patton wondered if his eyes were that icy blue that glittered, like Martin’s had been once upon a time.  
“Good morning” the voice that usually was rather loud had gone much softer, more calming and comforting than exciting and fun. Patton squeezed the warmest hand, knowing he could open his eyes even if he didn’t. It wasn’t sweaty warm, more like… a cookie, Dee’s homemade cookies to be precise.   
“Is he waking up?” Alexander Smart, no Logan said. Patton smiled nuzzling his head into the hand on his face before bringing Logan’s slightly warm hand to his face, this feeling more like a sun on his skin than anything. Like a perfect summer's day.  
“He is” promised the chill voice, and Patton knew he just had to see them. He wanted nothing more than to see them. So he opened his eyes slowly, squinting to the light for only 46 seconds before he could properly take them in. The first one he noticed had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the most freckles he had ever seen on anyone, even on Alexander who he resembled in looks just about as much as in the voice.  
“Hello” he said, and Patton felt like he might die from how absolutely adorable this kid is, something that Alexander wasn’t, well not in this way. Logan was… beautiful, delightful, genuinely wonderful. Alex was more, how to phrase it, incapable of showing any emotions at all except his stone face.

Patton went to reply, but found that his throat felt to dry to get out more than a croax, instead he slowly sat up, steadying himself on the doorframe and smiled, moving on to look at the other two.

The one who previously had his hand on his face was paler than the rest, reminding him of the stars, his hair was dark and so was his eyes, icy blue. His whole being reminded Patton of a clear winter night, peaceful and beautiful. 

The last one, holding his hand, was a brunette with green eyes, dressed in red and white. He reminded a bit of Lava, Patton’s sister’s pet dog.  
“Do you want something to drink my prince?” he asked, and Patton cringed slightly at the nickname. He wasn’t a prince, of course no one knew that. He was the king of his castle, and he didn’t even like to be addressed as such. He never wanted a kingdom or a castle, he wanted a home and a family. His family was dead.  
“Specs, do you have some water?” asked the pale one, Virgil, Patton turned to look at Logan, and a smile crept to his face. The glasses, he had the cutest glasses alive. Black frame, square, amazing. Patton himself had a pair too, but his was golden framed and he honestly hated them a lot. He wouldn’t ever wear them if he didn’t need them to see.

The bottle was held in front of his lips carefully, amd Patton found himself be helped to drink, and it actually felt nice. The cool liquid running down his throat. He let out a hum when it was gone again, and then he smiled brightly.  
“Thank you” he said, and felt himself sound like normal. Like himself. “I’m Patton” he then explained, seeing as he already knew their names.  
“It was absolutely no problem Patton. We are…” Patton held up a hand to stop Logan as he spoke  
“You’ve been here for months, I know who you are” Patton assured him. “I’ve been asleep for almost 154 years at this point, I think it’s fair to thank you for waking me” he then added, smiling brightly.  
“You what now?”  
“How do you know that?” Patton laughed at the questions before shrugging   
“I know time” he slowly pushed to covers off of himself. It wasn’t cold in the room anyway, but Leona and Martin had always wanted to make sure he was properly taken care of, having covers around him and… he looked around the room and noticed the flowers that had once bloomed in dark and light blue, red, and purple. Leona had a way of telling when colours would mean something to a person, and the castle had always bloomed in the colours that she seemed fit. Patton always understood the blue, he would even understand if a silver one existed, but red and purple? 

It didn’t really matter anyway, the flowers weren’t blooming any more. Leona couldn’t keep them blooming after her death. Obviously. Didn’t mean that Patton wasn’t bummed by it. While sleeping he could at least pretend they were there. Leona didn’t even have an easy time with flowers, she usually just got people rocks. He figured it was because it reminded her of him while he was sleeping, as flowers were his thing.

He did notice the things they had brought him though. A red sofa that definitely hadn’t been there, he couldn’t even figure out what it was made out of. Then a dark blue… thing? That did bring light, but it had no candle, at least Patton couldn’t see one. Magic was possible of course, but he couldn’t feel any magic in the air, just some buzzing.  
“I hope you don’t mind the lamp, it was just a bit to dark to read” said Logan, Patton turned around to look at him.   
“Lamp?” he asked “How does it work?”  
“Oh, you don’t know about them. Of course.” Logan smiled towards him.  
“They are a light source, electricity goes through it and makes the lamp shine” Virgil explained calmly, shaking his head slightly with a smile on his lips.  
“Beautiful! I mean, I have no clue what it means but I’ll figure it out”


End file.
